ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pop
Pop is an onomatopoeic word for a small explosion or similar sound. It may also refer to: Common meanings * Father * Soft drink * Pop music, a music genre People * Pop (nickname) * Pop (surname), a Romanian surname * Iggy Pop (born 1947), American musician * Jimmy Pop (born 1972), American musician * Pop Chalee (1906–1993), American painter, muralist, performer and singer born Merina Lujan Places * Pop River (Jijia), Romania * Pop River (Sadu), Romania * Gregorio Luperón International Airport (IATA code), Puerto Plata, Dominican Republic Media and entertainment Music Artists * Pop music, a genre * Pop!, a UK pop group * Pop! featuring Angie Hart, an Australian band * PoP!, the fictional band in Music and Lyrics * POP, a Japanese idol group led by former BiS member Kamiya Saki Albums * ''Pop'' (Gas album) * ''Pop'' (Joachim Witt album) * ''Pop'' (Mao Abe album) * ''Pop'' (Same Difference album) * ''Pop'' (Tones on Tail album) * Pop, an album by Topi Sorsakoski and Agents * ''Pop'' (U2 album) * Pop! The First 20 Hits, album by English duo Erasure * ''P.O.P'' (The Mad Capsule Markets album), in Japanese Songs * "Pop" (song), by 'N Sync * "Pop" (A.R. Kane song), a 1989 single by A.R. Kane Publishing * ''Pop'' (fashion magazine), a British publication * Pop Magazine, a sports magazine Television * Pop (U.S. TV network), an American cable network formerly known as TVGN until January 2015 * Pop (UK and Ireland), a UK and Ireland children's television channel * POP TV, a Slovenian television network Toys * Princess of Power, a toyline created by Mattel * POP! vinyl figures, a series of popular-culture-themed figurines from Funko Other uses in entertainment * ''Pop'' (video game) * Pacific Ocean Park, an amusement park * Pokémon Organized Play, a trading card and figure organization Business * Pay on production * Point of purchase, used often in retail * Proof-of-payment, a fare collection approach * Proof of principle in product development; see proof of concept * To pawn goods, obtaining a loan on the strength of a valuable deposited with a pawnbroker. Science and technology Computing * "pop" off a stack (abstract data type) in computer science * Package on package, a circuit packaging technique * Parallel Ocean Program, an ocean circulation model * Point of presence, a demarcation point between communications entities * Post Office Protocol, an Internet e-mail protocol Other uses in science and technology * Parallel Ocean Program, an ocean circulation model * Persistent organic pollutant, an organic compound resistant to degradation * Probability of precipitation, a weather forecasting measure * Progestogen-only pill, a contraceptive * Pop (physics), a facetious derivative of position * Physical & Occupational Therapy in Pediatrics, a medical journal *Paroxypropione P.O.P. Sport * Pop (professional wrestling), a positive reaction from the spectators * POP Championship (Princess of Pro-Wrestling), a Japanese professional wrestling championship Other uses * Pop (ghost), a female ghost of Thai folklore * Pop, one of the 18 months of the Haab', a part of the Maya calendar system * Eton Society, an organisation at Eton College nicknamed "Pop" * Pencils of Promise, a charity * Problem-oriented policing, a policing strategy * Poppleton railway station (station code), York, England See also * Pop art, a visual art movement * Popular culture * Popping (disambiguation) * Pops (disambiguation)